Robin Hood (Prince of Thieves)
Robin Hood, also known as Robin of Loxley, is the main protagonist and title character of the 1991 film Robin Hood: Price of Thieves. He was portrayed by Academy Award winner Kevin Costner. Biography Having lost his mother at a young age Robin grew up resentful of his father, which wasn't helped when his father fell in love with a commoner and unbeknownst to Robin had a son named Will Scarlet with her. Robin's father broke off the relationship because over Robin's disapproval. Robin grew up a vain and spoiled young man who delighted in tormenting Peter Dubois' sister Maid Marian. When the call came for young Christian men to go off and fight in the First Crusade Robin volunteered. Lord Loxley was very much against the crusade, feeling it was vanity to force other men to the Christian religion. Father and son argued over it and the last words between each other were spoken in anger. However Lord Loxley loved his son very much and was greatly distress when Robin was captured near Jerusalem, planning to send a letter offering everything he had to the potentate that held him for his son's safe release. However the elder Loxley was murdered by the villainous Sheriff of Nottingham due to his refusal to side against King Richard. Meanwhile Robin was languishing in a Moorish prison. When the Moors tried to cut off one of his hands for stealing a loaf of bread to feed starving prisoners, Robin was able to overpower his guards. With the help of his friend Peter Dubois and the Moor Azeem they were able to escape from the prison, but Peter was shot by an arrow and sacrificed himself so that Robin could escape. Before dying Peter gave Robin a ring and told him to give it to his sister Marian. Azeem swore an oath to accompany Robin wherever he went and save his life in return someday. Some months later Robin and Azeem arrived back in England. On the way back to the Loxley estates they saved a young child named Wulf from Guy of Gisborn and his men. Arriving at the Loxley estates they were horrified to find Lord Loxley rotting away in a gibbet, with the blinded family servant Duncan hiding in the ruins. After delivering the ring to Marian Robin, Azeem, and Duncan evaded pursuit by the sheriff's men by escaping into Sherwood Forest. Then soon met John Little and his friends. Robin was able to defeat Little John in combat and joined the outlaws in the forest. There he and Azeem built a resistance movement against the sheriff, and discovered the sheriff's plot to overthrow King Richard. However, Will Scarlet did not like Robin and made it plain how much he despised Robin. Even though she had a strong dislike for Robin earlier in life, Marian saw how the Crusades had affected Robin and changed him for the better. The two soon found themselves falling in love with each other. Even though Duncan was blind he knew that his master Robin was in love with Marian. After a Celt attack that resulted in a number of Robin's men being taken prisoner, Will Scarlet was sent back to Robin's camp with a message that Wulf and the other prisoners would be hanged. Robin finally confronted Will, demanding to know why Will hated him so much. Will broke down and admitted that it was because he felt that their father loved Robin more than Will. Robin embraced him, calling him brother and saying that he would stand beside Will as they made their stand against the Sheriff. Robin, Will Scarlet, Little John and his wife Fannie, Azzem, and Friar Tuck were able to rescue Wulf and the other prisoners from Nottingham's castle. Robin faced the Sheriff in combat and when the Sheriff took Lord Loxley's sword to deliver the coup de grace, Robin stabbed him in his heart with the dagger the Sheriff had earlier given Marian, which she had given Robin. Robin and Marian were soon married in a ceremony held in Sherwood Forest. King Richard, having arrived back in England came to the ceremony in order to give Marian's hand in marriage to Robin, and to thank Robin for ensuring he still had a throne to come home to. Trivia *This version of Robin Hood was portrayed by Kevin Costner. This was controversial because Kevin did not use an English accent in the movie. Costner claimed that he was asked to and a dialog coach was hired to help him but his accent was so poor that that it was decided to dismiss the coach and have him use his normal accent. In the Mel Brooks spoof Robin Hood: Men in Tights the character of Robin Hood made reference to this controversy when he said that unlike other Robin Hoods he could speak with an English accent. *The role was initially offered to Cary Elwes, who turned it down as he felt the plot was too contrived. Elwes would go on to star as Robin Hood in the Mel Brooks spoof Robin Hood: Men in Tights. *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'' was one of two Robin Hood movies released in 1991. The other movie starred Patrick Bergin as Robin Hood, and Uma Thurman as Maid Marian and did not receive a theatrical release in the United States. Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Love Rivals Category:Robin Hood Heroes Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Envious Category:Reluctant Heroes